Birthday Boy Wonder
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: It's Robin's birthday. The other titans have gone to a lot of effort to make his special day a happy one. Will they pull it off? What surprises are in store for the birthday boy? Read to find out!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"HAPPY ANNIVERSAIRY OF YOUR BIRTH, ROBIN!"

"Thanks, Star!"

Robin smiled as he watched Starfire circle joyfully around him through the air. He had never seen the Tamerian so elated. Anyone would think today was _her_ birthday rather than his. It was so sweet of her to feel excited for him on his special day.

The five titans were stood together in the lounge with party hats on their heads Titans Tower was filled with balloons and banners which had been put up the night before for the day they were celebrating that moment.

"Well, man, another year has passed since you were born!" Cyborg came forward with a grin sent to the leader. "Getting old now, aren't ya?!"

"Hey! I' still at an age where I'm a _Teen_ Titan, Cyborg! Besides, if I'm getting old, then you must be becoming _ancient_!"

As Cyborg's face fell at Robin's remark, he hoped his mouth the shout an outraged comment - but it was completely shunned by their leader, who had his eye on the enormous wrapped gift that was being carried his way.

"Here's ya pressie, birthday boy!" Beast Boy announed as he handed it to him.

Robin gazed down at it with a worried look. "Tell me it's not gonna be another pie like the one you gave me last year..."

"Oh no, nothing's gonna pop out of that box and splat in your face this year, man!" Cyborg shook his head. "We figured we should get you something this year which you'd really like."

"We are sure you shall be surprised with your present of your birthday for this year, Robin!" Starfire beamed.

"Yeah..." Raven agreed, hardly so much as pretending to be ecstatic on her friend's special day. "Reeeeeeeaaaaaaally surprised indeed, Robin!"

With excitement rising into him over what his friends had giving him, Robin grinned, ready to find out. He untied the ribbon, tore off the wrapping paper and pulled the lid off of the box.

His expression instantly changed when he saw what was inside it.

"A _mask?!_ "

"That's right, dude!" Beast Boy chuckled heartily as he took in his friend's reaction to his gift. "A brand new mask! The perfect gift for ya!"

"We just knew you would like it, Robin!" Starfire giggled.

Robin pulled the mask out of the box and held it up. It looked no different to the one he was wearing.

"Much nicer than your old one, eh?" Cyborg patted him on the back. "C'mon, man! It's see what it looks like on you!"

Robin stared at his friends who were all waiting for him to try on his new gift. He turned away for a moment so that they wouldn't see him with nothing covering his eyes, only turning back when he had swapped his old mask for his new one.

"Well ... how do I look, guys?"

"Is that really you, Robin?" The sarcasm in Raven's tone couldn't be anymore clear. "I hardly recognise you with that new mask..."

Robin gazed around at his friends from one to the other. A smile found its way onto his face. His eyes shined at them all behind his new mask.

"Thanks, guys! You're the best!"

Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg all beamed. They were certain they could not have picked a better gift for their friend. Never, they thought, had he had anything like what they had given him.

"Now, how about some cake?!" Cyborg headed off towards the kitchen area. "I spent all night baking up this little beauty!"

"You'd didn't burn it, did you?" Raven asked dryly.

"Yeah, Cy!" Beast Boy added. "I'll never forget how you burnt _my_ birthday cake!"

"Don't you worry, my friends! I made this cake to perfection. It's waiting to be devoured, right-" Cyborg's boasting suddenly spotted as he looked towards where he's left the cake, his jaw falling open when he saw it wasn't what he was pointing at. "...here?!"

" _The cake!_ " Beast Boy cried.

The plate which Cyborg was pointing to was almost completely empty. He had left it with a beautiful, delicious-looking cake which he had baked the night before, but now all that was left were a few crumbs. The one responsible for it's disappearance hadn't bothered to make himself sparse. He sat on the table in clear view of the aghast titans, his lips covered in frosting.

" _Silkie!_ " Starfire exclaimed. "You have consumed the cake of birthday!"

Silkie belched, having enjoyed the cake he had eaten every piece of without leaving a piece for anyone - not even the birthday boy.

"Oh dear..." Raven muttered, her tone still tainted with sarcasm, given how she wasn't looking forward to any cake. "That's too bad..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, man!" Cyborg looked at Robin apologetically as he placed a hand on his back. "I knew I shouldn't have been so cheap to not buy a cake cover!"

Robin sunk into the couch. He was feeling dismayed to learn his birthday cake had been eaten. He had been looking forward to eating one which Cyborg had made without burning for once. What was a birthday without a birthday cake.

"Don't be sad, Robin... I've got something I've put together which'll cheer you up..."

Robin looked over his shoulder, finding Raven standing behind him. "You have?"

The half-demon nodded as she closed her eyes before raising her hands as she summoned her powers. "Azarath...Metrion...ZINTHOS!"

Raven's magical chant caused something large to suddenly appear in view in the air - causing the other titans to yell in alarm.

"IT'S SLADE!" Beast Boy cried.

Then Robin stared closely, letting his guard down - and grinned.

"No it's not - it's a _piñata!_ "

"A piñata that looks like Slade?!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Well I'll be!"

"Please, Robin, what is a...piñata?"

"Well, Star, at parties, pinatas are filled with candy and suspended in the air. You try to win the candy by getting it out - which you can only do by breaking the piñata!"

A wide grin crossed Robin's face as he took out his weapons. "And I'll be more than happy to break a piñata which looks like this! C'mon, guys, we gotta take this thing out! We can't have Slade lurking around like this in the tower! Not on my birthday!"

Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg smiled, pleased that Robin now had a good way to make up for the loss of his birthday cake. They braced themselves, eager to assist him in destroying the piñata looming above them.

"Ready, Robin!"

"Titans, go!"

Robin swung his staff and hurled his birdarangs at the piñata. Cyborg fired blasts from his Sonic Cannons that were joined by the starbolts Starfire shot. Beast Boy transformed into as many animals as he could which could rip new holes in the Slade replica and rip it to pieces.

Even Raven was taking part. Though she refused to admit it, she was having fun joining her friends in destroying a replica of their enemy. Using her telekinetic powers, she chucked as many items as she could gather through the Slade-lookalike full of candy - having to stop herself a few times from throwing Beast Boy.

All throughout the game, Raven kept her hood up, hiding what had found itself onto her face.

It was a small smile over how pleased she was to have managed to give a happy birthday to Robin.

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
